Sara's return
by StokesSidle
Summary: Sara returns from a mysterious six months disapperance. What secret does she hold and who does it affect? Rating changed to M for future chapters, ch.14 is ready!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of its cast (though I wish I did).

The Story Obsessed Grissom is still under construction, but my best friend and I came up with this one together!!

"I have to tell him." Sara said to herself as she got into her Denali. She kept this a secret for six months and she figured it was only right to tell him.

Sara began to drive the long trip towards Las Vegas. "Should I call him and tell him we're coming or should we just surprise him?" She asked as she placed a hand on her bulging stomach and felt a response from within.

Sara had left Las Vegas six months before; she ended her relationship with Grissom after she found that he had been cheating on her. She couldn't bare to be around him anymore so she went back to San Francisco, but before she left she spent one more intimate night in Vegas with one of the greatest friends she ever had.

"I'm going to call him." She said to herself as she reached for her cell phone in the passenger seat. She then began to call that handsome Texan Nick.

"Hello?" he said on the other end.

"Nick it's me." She said.

"Sara? Sara is that you?" Nick asked

"Yeah it's me."

"Sara, how've you been? Where you been? You just took off without telling anyone, Grissom told us you moved back to San Francisco."

"Yeah Nick I'm sorry, I didn't mean to just leave like that; Mine and Grissom's relationship didn't work out like I'd hoped."

"I'm sorry Sara."

"Don't be Nick; it's not your fault. Nick I actually called you to tell you I'm coming back for a little while because I need to tell you about something." She told him.

"Sara you don't have to come all the way out here just to tell me something do you? You can tell me on the phone."

"No Nick I need to tell you face-to-face and I'm sorry for keeping this from you for this long."

"Ok." Nick said with a confused tone.

"I will see you in a few hours, bye."

"Ok, Sara see you then."

Nick hung up the phone and scratched his head. "What could she possibly have to tell me that she couldn't tell me on the phone?" He had missed Sara ever since she left; he just regretted that he didn't tell her how he really felt about her, even when he spent an intimate night with her.

A few hours later Sara approached Nick's apartment complex. She got out of her car and starting walking towards his apartment, her heart pounding out of his chest. "What is he going to say when I tell him?" She thought to herself. She took a deep breath and knocked on his door.

Nick knew who it was but subconsciously he looked through the peep hole. He opened the door and before she could say a word he pulled her inside into a giant bear hug.

"Nick, please don't hug me so hard." She said as she pushed him away slightly.

"I'm sorry Sara it's just that I missed…" He stopped when he noticed her large stomach. "Sara are you…"

"Pregnant?" She finished him. "Yes Nick I am, that's what I wanted to tell you Nick."

"You mean it's mine?" He asked.

"Of course Nick, do you think I would just come back to tell you that I was pregnant with Grissom's child?"

"Well no, but I just can't believe it's mine."

Sara just raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to sound that way." Nick said as he gave her another small hug. "Come in Sara and sit down." He took her hand a led her to the couch. "Comfortable?" He asked as he sat next to her on the couch.

"Yes Nick, thank you." She told him.

"Nick I'm sorry, for keeping this secret from you for this long."

"Sara don't be I know it was hard for you to come back, I'm just glad you told me." He said as he took her hand.

"Oh" Sara said.

"Sara are you ok?" Nick asked.

"Yes Nick I'm fine, it's just the baby is very active today." She told him. "Do you want to feel it?"

"Um, yeah sure." He said.

Sara placed his hand on her stomach; the baby then quit moving for a moment. Sara pressed Nick's hand gently into her stomach and felt a quick response.

"Wow we got a strong one huh?" Nick said with a chuckle. Sara gave him one her famous Sara Sidle smiles.

"Sara, I've really missed that smile these past six months." "I hope that you'll let me be part of this baby's life."

"Of course Nick, If I wasn't I wouldn't have come back." She told him.

Nick cupped Sara's face in his hands. "Sara whatever I have to do, if you want to move to San Francisco with you or where ever, I will; I just want to be with you with this baby. I love you Sara Sidle."

"I love you too Nick Stokes." She said as she closed the space between them and placed a gently kiss on his lips.

……………..TBC……………… What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I love you too Nick Stokes." She said as she closed the space between them and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

---------------Six months ago-------------------

"So Sara what are you going to do on your day off tomorrow?" Catherine asked as she walked past Sara in the locker room.

"Probably nothing, I think I'm just going to relax." Sara responded. "Are you working tomorrow?"

"Unfortunately, yes" Catherine said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well got to go; see you on Thursday." Sara said as she closed her locker.

Sara walked in the direction of Grissom's office; she wanted to see if he was ready to go home, because she sure was, working a double shift takes a toll on you sometimes.

Sara and Grissom had been dating for three months, Sara thought everything was going good until now…

Sara opened the door to Grissom's office but she found Terri to be standing there talking to him.

"I'm sorry Griss, are you busy?" Sara asked him.

"No Sara, Terri and I were discussing a case." He said in a quick response.

"Hey Sara, how are you doing?" Terri asked.

"Fine thanks."

Terri then turned to Grissom and said, "I got to go, I'll see you later."

"OK bye Terri." He said.

Sara noticed Grissom's lips had a shade of pink on them. It looked like lip stick. A thought then ran through her head. "Had he been kissing another woman?"

"Grissom what is on your lips?"

"Nothing." He said as he quickly wiped them with his hand. "My lips are chapped and I put some chap stick on them."

Sara was still suspicious, she knew something was going on, but she let it go. Being the investigator that she is, she knew she did not have enough 'evidence' to confront Grissom.

"Are you ready to go home?" He asked her.

"Yeah."

The car ride home was silent for the two of them.

"Sara are you ok? You seem very quiet."

"Yeah Gil honey I'm fine, just a little tired."

At this time Grissom's cell phone rang.

"Grissom" He said as he answered. "Terri?"

After a few minutes of conversation he hung up the phone.

"Sara honey, I have to go back to work for a few more minutes, Terri has found something on those remains we found, and I have to go check it out."

"Ok just drop me off at home."

Grissom did as Sara asked but before she got out of the car, he gave her a peck on the cheek. "I'll see you later babe."

"OK bye." She said not returning the kiss.

Sara walked into the house. She couldn't get what happened off her mind. "Did he really kiss another woman?" "Was it Terri?" "She WAS with him last and she DID have pink lip stick on." The more Sara thought about it the more pissed she got. She decided to go back to the lab and check on the two of them.

When Sara got there she saw Grissom and Terri standing in the parking lot together, holding hands. She parked in the back of the parking lot trying not to be seen. What Sara saw took her breath away. Grissom opened the car door for Terri and just before she got in he gave her a passionate kiss. Sara was completely steamed at this point. "How could he do this to me?" she thought as a tear ran down her face.

Sara drove off back to her house. When she got there, she backed her Denali right up to the door. She went inside and began to pack all she could, some things she didn't even bother to pack she threw them in the back of the Denali so she could sort it out later. She finally heard Grissom pulled into the drive way.

As he walked up on her packing he asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm moving back to San Francisco." She told him flat out.

"Why?"

"Grissom, don't play dumb; did you think I wouldn't find out?"

"Find out about what?"

"About you and Terri, I saw you two in the parking lot and you looked pretty cozy in a lip lock."

"Sara I'm sorry, I…" He was stopped by Sara's hand in front of his face.

"Save it Gil, I don't want to hear it." She said as she grabbed the last of her things. "I hope you two will be very happy together." She slammed the front door behind her. She threw the last of her things into the back of her Denali and closed the door.

"Sara wait." Grissom yelled as he opened the front door.

"It's too late Gil, I'm leaving!" She said as she drove off leaving Grissom standing in the driveway.

Sara knew she needed a place to stay for the day. She knew she couldn't drive to San Francisco as tired as she was. She pulled out her cell phone and started looking through her numbers. The first number she came upon, besides Grissom's, was Nick's. She hesitated for a moment, realized she had no where else to go, and made the call.

"Hello?" Nick answered with a yawn.

"Hey Nicky, I'm sorry did I wake you up?"

"Yeah but that's ok, what's wrong?" Nick asked her noticing she sounded like she had been crying.

"Nothing, I think I'm just catching a slight cold. I just called to ask you a favor."

"Sure, what?"

"Do you mind if I crash on your couch tonight?"

"Sure, if you want to."

"Thanks Nick see you in a few."

"Ok bye."

She hated to lie but she had to come up with a reason why she wanted to stay there. Grissom and Sara kept there relationship a secret from the team. She didn't want expose the secret to Nick even though their relationship was on the rocks.

Sara approached Nick's house. She walked up to the door and knocked. He opened the door with a smile.

"Hey Sara come in."

"Thanks Nicky."

He closed the door behind her and then took a seat beside her on the couch.

"So how come you need a place to sleep?"

"Well my apartment complex is being fumigated and I have to leave for a night." That was the only think she could think of at the time.

"So what made you think of me?"

"Well we've always been good friends and you've always been there when I needed you."

"Of course Sara and I always will be. So can I get you anything?"

"No thanks I'm fine."

"Sara, are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired."

"Ok Sara, get some rest and maybe afterwards we can go get something to eat." Nick said with a wink.

"Thanks Nick." She said as she lay down on the couch.

Nick turned off the light, walked towards his bedroom, laid down on his bed and smiled the biggest smile ever. He loved the fact Sara was staying with him even if it was for just one night. He loved her.

A few hours later Sara was woken by the sound of the television.

"I'm sorry Sara; I didn't know it was that loud."

"It's ok Nick." She told him as she sat up on the couch.

"I'm actually getting hungry."

Nick asked, "Do you want to take up my offer for lunch?"

"Sure let me change first." She said as she stood up.

Sara went out to her car and grabbed a few things; she then went into Nick's bathroom to change. As she stood there brushing her hair, she began to get butterflies in her stomach.

Sara put on her skirt and halter top and walked out into the living room to find Nick.

"I'm ready."

"Wow! Sara you look gorgeous." Nick said looking her up and down.

"Are we ready to go, I'm starving." Sara said with a smile.

Nick said, "Yeah let's go" as he grabbed his keys.

Thirty minutes later Nick and Sara arrived at the restaurant called 'Ming Dynasty'. It was a local Chinese restaurant in downtown Las Vegas.

"Ah, I love this restaurant." Sara said grabbing Nick's arm.

"I knew you did." Nick said with a smile.

They both got out of the car and Nick locked the doors. He then stuck his arm out hoping Sara would grab it. She did.

As they walked towards the entrance Nick wanted to tell Sara everything, how much he loved her, and how he wanted to be with her; but he couldn't.

Nick opened the door for Sara. "Thank you Nick."

"You're welcome."

Sara walked by him as he held the door open for her. Her perfume made him weak at the knees. "Man she smells so good." He thought to himself.

They both sat down for a harmless dinner. Or so they thought. What they didn't know was it was about to lead to much more.

After they finished eating the waitress brought their check to the table. Nick quickly snatched it up. "I got this." Nick said as he stood up and went to pay.

Sara couldn't help but watch Nick walk up to the counter. She thought to herself, "He has such a nice butt." Grissom then popped into her mind. "I'm having such a good time why do I have to think about him?"

Nick then returned to the table. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." She said as she stood up.

They both walked to Nick's car. He again opened the door for her, then got into the driver's seat and started home.

"Thanks for the dinner Nick, it was great." She said as she reached over at patted his knee.

"I'm glad you liked it." He said trying to hold back a smile.

When they got back to his house they both took a seat on the couch. Nick turned on the TV and then handed Sara the remote.

He said, "Sara I think I'm going to lie back down for a little while, I'm still kind of tired." As he stretched out his legs he asked, "Do you need anything?"

"No thanks."

"Sara I just want to tell you, that you looked beautiful tonight." He said as he sighed heavily relieved that he finally found the courage to tell her.

"Thank you Nick, so did you."

Nick quickly leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"No Nick don't be I… I actually enjoyed it." She told him as she stared at his lips. She then placed a hand on his cheek and pulled him in for another. This time Nick deepened the kiss by gently slipping his tongue pass her lips.

She exhaled passionately as he began to place open mouthed kisses down her neck. Nick then caught another whiff of her perfume, it was like ecstasy; and he couldn't get enough. A few minutes of gently caressing and kissing each other left them both wanting more.

"Sara" Nick said breathlessly.

"Huh?" She responded as she kissed his collar bone.

"I want you more than I've ever wanted anything."

"Well what are you waiting for?" She said as she looked into his eyes.

Nick took her by the hand and led her to the bedroom. He began to kiss her with a passion he hadn't felt in some time. He laid down on the bed and pulled Sara down on top of him. Still locked in a kiss she began to undo his belt. He then tugged on her top she broke the kiss, started to untie her top, and slid it over her head. Nick and Sara switched positions and he took his shirt off and tossed it to the floor. He then rubbed his bare stomach up against hers as he got lost in another kiss. Things were beginning to heat up fast. A few passionate hours later they lie side by side in each other's arms and fell asleep quickly.

It wasn't long before Sara woke up, and realized what she had just done. "Oh my gosh, I shouldn't have done that. If Grissom found out about this he would accuse me of cheating on him first." She thought, "I've got to get out of here before Nick gets up." She quietly got out of the bed and got dressed. Sara walked out of the front door and closed it quietly behind her. She found an old piece of paper in her Denali and wrote Nick a short note:

"Nick, I'm sorry I have to go. I hope to see you soon. I just wanted to let you know I enjoyed tonight, but I'm in a relationship with Grissom, I love him and I'm hoping maybe we can work things out. I'm sorry for lying to you about why I needed a place to stay, but I didn't want anyone at work to find out, including you. Please don't say anything. I want you to know that tonight did mean a lot to me, I just want to give this relationship a chance."

Sara.

She lied, she knew that things weren't going to work out with Grissom; but she knew if she told Nick she was moving back to San Francisco he would want to know why. At this point she didn't want to tell him that Grissom had cheated on her.

Sara then left it in the front seat of his car. She got into her Denali and left, driving towards San Francisco.

Nick woke up about an hour later. Looking at the clock he realized it was time for work. "Sara?"

He looked everywhere in his house and there was no sign of her anywhere. "I'll call her later, I'm running late." He got dressed and headed out of the door. He started to open the door of his car and noticed the note. He read it and began to get mad. "Did she just use me to get back at Grissom for something he did?" He thought.

Nick approached the lab and noticed everyone standing in the break room talking. "What's going on?" Nick asked as he walked in the door.

"Grissom just told us Sara moved back to San Francisco." Warrick told him.

"What? Why?" Nick asked.

………………….TBC…………………R&R


	3. Sara goes missing

Chapter 3- Sara's return

-----------Present---------------

"Sara, why don't you move back to Vegas so we can raise this child together?" Nick asked.

As much as she wanted to she wanted to say yes she hesitated and replied. "I don't want you to stay with me just because of this baby." "If am I going to stay in Vegas with you its going to be because of love not just the fact that I am carrying your child."

Sara's remark upset Nick. He took her hands in his and said, "Sara, I do love you with all my heart and I wouldn't use you just to get close to my child." "So what do you say? Will you move in here with me?"

"I love you too. I want to make this work, we will try and see how it turns out." "I guess I need to go and pack my things would you like to come with me?" She asked.

"I would love to go with you, but I have to work tonight, how about I meet you up there in a day or so?"

"That's fine it will give me time enough to leave my letter of resignation at the crime lab in San Francisco and give me time enough to pack."

"Ok, but call me when you get over there." Nick told her.

"I will I promise." She told him as she stood up and headed for the door.

Nick quickly got up and opened the door for her.

"Sara?"

"Huh?" she said as she turned around and faced him.

"Please be careful, I don't know what I would do if something happened to the two of you." He said as he placed a hand on her stomach.

She placed her hand on top of his and replied, "I will." Then she placed a kiss on his lips and walked out of the door.

--------Later that evening--------

Nick was standing in the lab processing some evidence when he heard his cell phone ring.

"Stokes" He answered professionally.

"Hey Nicky" Sara answered on the other end, "I just want to let you know I made in over here alright, I'm actually at my apartment right now getting ready to lay down and take a nap."

"Have you had a chance to talk to your boss about moving back to Vegas yet?"

"Yeah I actually called him when I got back into San Francisco, and told me that I had to pull at least one more shift for them before I can leave my letter of resignation, so I'm going to go work this evening."

"Oh, well have a good nap and I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Ok Nick, I love you."

Nick was surprised to hear Sara say 'I love you' but he quickly responded, "I love you too, babe. Bye"

They both hung up the phone.

Warrick walked into the evidence room were Nick was standing, "Who are you talking to?" he asked hearing the last statement nick made before hanging up his phone.

"Oh, that was my…never mind." Nick said trying to avoid the subject.

"Girlfriend?" Warrick asked.

"Yeah kind of."

"What do you mean kind of?" Warrick asked confused.

"Warrick, as much as I would like to tell you what's going on right now, I can't but everyone will find out soon enough." Nick said before returning to his work.

"Okay." Warrick said leaving the subject alone.

After shift that Nick returned home to begin gathering a few things for his trip to San Francisco, then he noticed the light on his answering machine was flashing so he goes over and presses it.

"Nick Stokes, my name is Ethan Sallie; I'm the supervisor of the San Francisco crime lab. I called your supervisor and he told me I could reach you at this number, Sara Sidle failed to show up for work this evening, knowing that wasn't like Sara we had an officer go over to her apartment and no one seems to nowhere she is. If you could give me a call at…"

As the message played nick thought to himself, "How could he know to call me, did Sara tell him about us?"

Nick heard the number Ethan had left for him but he was more concerned about Sara, "Where could she be?"

Nick quickly picked up his phone and began dialing the number of Ethan.

After a few minutes of conversation, Nick had discovered Ethan sent on of his other CSI's over to Sara's apartment, because there had been signs of a struggle. Sara had been kidnapped.

"Ethan, I'll be there as soon as I can." Nick said before he hung up the phone. Nick threw a few things into his Denali and began driving. He took out his phone, and starting dialing the number of Warrick.

"Brown" he answered.

"Warrick, I need you to come with me to San Francisco."

"What?"

"I know you are going to think I am crazy, but need your help, just pack a few things and I'll be over there in a second." Nick said as he closed his phone and drove even faster towards Warrick's.

Nick stomach was becoming extremely upset, "Why would anyone want to harm Sara?" Nick then began to recall the time he was buried under ground in a box for 2 days. He shook his trying to keep the picture of Sara being buried out of his mind.

Nick parked the car in Warrick's driveway, jumped out and began knocking on pounding on Warrick's front door.

Warrick opened his door to find Nick standing there. Without saying anything, Warrick grabbed the duffle bag sitting in the living room floor and followed Nick out to his Denali.

As they both got in Warrick asked "What's going on Nick? What do you need my help on?"

Nick then spoke up, "Sara's been kidnapped."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I got a call from Sara's supervisor at the crime lab and he said there had been signs of a struggle at her apartment." Nick told him.

"How did he know to call you?" Warrick asked.

Nick then confessed everything to Warrick, the night he spent with Sara, and the baby.

"So was that who you were talking to when I walked in on you tonight?" Warrick asked.

"Yeah."

They arrived at the airport, seeing how time was against them they couldn't drive there, they had to get there quickly and the airport was the only way.

Three and hours later they arrived at the airport of San Francisco, they quickly grabbed their bags and took a taxi to the San Francisco crime lab. Nick rushed in and began talking to the receptionist.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes could you tell me where I can find Ethan Sallie?" Nick asked.

"Yes he should be in his office; it's the second door to your left." She replied.

"Thanks." Nick stated.

Warrick and Nick walked to Ethan's office.

"Ethan?" Nick said as he entered the door.

"Yes" Ethan said as he looked up from his desk.

"I'm Nick Stokes, and this is Warrick Brown. We are here about Sara Sidle."

"Oh yes, we still don't have any leads on the case maybe you can help us, two of my best CSI's are in the lab right now processing."

Nick and Warrick walked into the lab were the two CSI's were working, introduced theirselfs and began processing the evidence as if it were their on case.

……………TBC……………Who took Sara? Will they find her in time? PLEASE REVIEW, I know I shouldn't have ended there but I want to keep people on their toes!!


	4. Finding Sara

Chapter 4

Sara woke up to nothing but the darkness that surrounded her. Not knowing where she was but remembering how she got there. She tried to move only to realize that her hands and feet were bound.

"Where am I?" she asked herself out loud.

She heard something outside the walls that surrounded her, then the turning of the door knob. As the door opened she was temporarily blinded by the bright light. As her eyes began to focus she could see the silhouette of someone walking towards her.

Without saying a word a large man sat down in front of her, and began to untie her hands and feet. He then sat some food and water down in front of her and started to walk back towards the door, but before he exited he turned on a small lamp; it gave off just enough light to see half of the room.

Sara was amazed that he brought her food, but she was afraid to eat, because she was afraid of what he might have done to it.

Meanwhile, in the San Francisco crime lab, Nick and Warrick were trying to piece together the puzzle that surrounded Sara's disappearance.

"Where was this found?" Nick said referring to the knife, in the evidence bag, he held in his hand.

"That was found underneath the counter in the kitchen." Amber, the lead CSI on the case, stated.

"Did you run the blood DNA through codis?" Nick asked.

"Yes, but no hits, so the blood does not belong to Sara."

"Did you find any fingerprints at the scene?" Warrick asked.

"Only two, one on the door handle, and one on the counter." Amber said.

"Have you ran those through AFIS?" Warrick asked.

"I was getting ready to do that." Amber replied as she walked over to the computer.

She ran one of the prints through. "Ok, the one on the counter top belongs to Sara." "And the one on the door handle belongs to a Markus Black, a dangerous pedophile."

That name sounded very familiar to Nick, he quickly grabbed his cell phone and began to dial Catherine's number.

"Willows" she answered.

"Catherine I need you to do me a favor, are you at work right now?"

"No why?"

"I need you to go and look up Markus Black on the AFIS computer and see what comes up."

"Ok I'll call you when I get there." Catherine said in a very confused tone, but before she could ask another question he hung up the phone.

A few minutes later Nick's cell phone rang, he looked at the caller ID and noticed it was Catherine, and without saying anything else he said "Did you find anything?"

"Yeah, he served 3 years for the harassment of a child, he was released 6 months ago, and it states that he has moved out of state to San Francisco."

"Who was the lead CSI on that case?" Nick asked.

"You were."

After a few seconds of silence Catherine asked, "Nick, are you still there?"

"Yeah Catherine, Thanks I got to go." He said as he hung up his cell phone.

"Amber, can you track down the last known residence of Markus?" Nick asked.

"Yeah I think I can."

"Why do you need to know that?" Warrick asked.

"I put Markus away three years ago, and I'm afraid this may be an act of revenge."

A few minutes of searching, Amber came back with an address, "4275 Skyline Dr."

"Can you take us there?" Nick asked Amber.

"Sure."

They arrived at 4275 Skyline Dr half an hour later. One of the detectives knocked on the door but there was no answer. Without a warrant they could not search the premises unless they had probable cause.

"Damn it" Nick said becoming very angry. "Where the hell is this guy?

Without any leads they were forced to return to the crime lab, until they could catch Markus.

After several hours back in the lab; Warrick, Nick and Amber were called into the interrogation room. Waiting for them was the man they wanted Markus Black.

"Where did you find him officer?" Amber asked the officer standing next to her.

"We got a hit on one of his credit cards, he was trying to leave town, and he was on the interstate when we pulled him over." Officer Marion stated.

"Thanks officer." Amber replied.

Nick was becoming very pissed after Markus kept denying everything.

Markus claimed he doesn't know a Sara Sidle, he's never been to the East Side apartments where she lived, and he also claims he got the humongous gash on his arm after the was scratched by his cat.

After an hour or so of trying to compromise with this guy, Nick finally snapped. He grabbed Markus by the shirt and pinned him up against the wall.

"Tell me where she is." He yelled in anger at the man.

Markus didn't respond he just smiled an evil smile at Nick.

Warrick could see that Nick was becoming extremely pissed at this point, so he grabbed Nicky's arm and escorted him out of the room, leaving Amber in there to try to compromise with him some more.

"Nick, I know you just want to find Sara, but you have to calm down." Warrick told Nick.

"I can't calm down Warrick, he knows where Sara and my baby are and he is not going to tell us."

At this time one of the detectives for the San Francisco police department began walking towards Nick and Warrick.

"The judge granted us the search warrant for 4275 Skyline Dr." Detective Taylor told them.

"Lets go" Warrick told Nicky.

Markus was taken to the holding cell, as the CSI team went to search his home.

When the team entered the home of Markus Black they searched all the rooms in hope they would find Sara. No Luck.

Hours of searching they had found any clues that would led them to Sara.

They were forced to go back to the lab and interrogate Markus again.

"Why are you doing this?" Nick asked Markus.

"Because I can, you ruined my life by putting me in prison so I'm going to ruin yours." Markus replied.

After that statement Markus didn't want to say anymore.

Nick and Warrick decided to do some more digging on the background of Markus to see if anything else came up.

"He owns some farm land on the outskirts of San Francisco, on Dry Branch RD." Warrick said.

"Maybe he has a barn or some sort of shed out there. Maybe that's were he's hiding Sara." Nick said.

Without saying another word Nick and Warrick jumped up and went to find Ethan, Detective Taylor and the rest of the team.

Nick and Warrick jumped into the car with detective Taylor. The whole ride Nick could not get Sara off his mind.

"I hope Sara and the baby are okay, I hope we get to them in time." Nick thought to himself as a tear ran down his cheek.

Warrick noticed that Nick was becoming upset, he placed a hand on Nick's shoulder. "It's okay we will find them, I promise."

A few minutes later they arrived at the farm land on Dry Branch RD. That's when they noticed an old shed off the dirt road about 200 yards.

"Maybe she's in there." Nick said referring to the shed. "Let me out of the car."

Detective Taylor stopped the car, Nick then opened the door and began running towards the shed. Warrick followed closely behind.

Nick and Warrick approached the shed, that's when they noticed it was locked.

"Damn it." Nick said kicking the door.

"Sara?" Nick yelled, hoping Sara was in there and she would hear him.

"Help." Came a shaky voice form within.

"Somebody's in there, but the door's locked." Warrick shouted back to Detective Taylor and the rest of the team.

Detective Taylor went back to the car and pulled a set of bolt cutters out of the trunk and headed back towards the shed. After several minutes of trying the lock finally snapped.

Nick yanked open the door and ran inside. He then noticed Sara laying on ground, he hurried over and scooped her up in his arms.

"Sara are you okay?"

"Nicky, get me out of here please." She said.

"Is the baby okay?" He asked her as he placed a hand on her stomach.

"Yeah, but I'm not feeling very…" She said as she collapsed in Nick's arms.

Sara woke up in the hospital bed, She then saw Nick was holding her hand. She smiled at him.

"Nick what happened?"

"You fainted Sara. You are extremely dehydrated."

"Is the baby going to be okay?"

"Yeah they have IV's running through you right now, and they have you on a fetal monitor."

The doctor then entered the room. "Miss Sidle? Ah, I'm glad to see you are finally awake that's a good sign. I'm Doctor Weston." He said introducing himself to Nick and Sara.

"Everything looks great, your vitals, the babies heart rate and the movement of the baby. I think we are going to run a few more tests to be sure your getting enough fluids. I'll be right back." The doctor said as he exited the room.

Sara grabbed her stomach with both hands.

"Sara are you okay?" Nick asked.

"Nick …I…think…I'm…having… a contraction." She responded between breaths.

Nick went out into the hallways to find the doctor, he was met in the hallway by Warrick and the San Francisco crime lab.

"Is Sara okay?" Warrick asked Nick.

"She's having a contraction." Nick said as he walked away to find the doctor.

"Doctor Weston?" Nick asked.

"Yeah?" He said turning around.

"Sara is having a strong contraction." Nick told him.

"What? Are you sure?" Dr. Weston asked.

"Yes."

They both ran in the direction of Sara's room. The doctor quickly placed the contraction monitor on Sara, to measure the strength of the contraction.

"Seventy-eight, that's a strong contraction." Dr. Weston said.

Sara took a deep breath and began to relax as the comtraction strength was dropping.

"Miss Sidle, I'm going to leave this contraction monitor on you and keep a track on how often your contractions come okay?"

The contractions kept coming constantly every hour. Sara was starting to worry.

"Nicky, I can't deliver this early; the baby might not make it." She said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Its okay Sara, they are going to try to do everything to keep the baby in there as long as they can." He said as he kissed her on the forehead.

The doctor opened the door.

"Miss Sidle, we are going to give you some steroids to try and make the babies lungs form faster, and we are also going to give you something to stop the contractions."

The doctor gave Sara the shot of steroids and the medicine for the contractions.

"We will see how this works." The doctor said as he exited the room.

Sara began to get tired and fell asleep several minutes later.

Nick went out into the waiting room to tell everyone how Sara was doing. The only one he found was Warrick asleep in the chair.

"Warrick?"

"Oh hey Nicky how is Sara?"

"She is doing fine, she's asleep right now. Where is everyone else?"

"They had to go, I told them we would give them a call if anything changed."

"I wanted to let you know Sara was okay." Nick told him.

"Let me know if anything changes. I think I'm going to stay here and get some more sleep." Warrick said.

Several hours went by without any contractions. Sara woke up and began breathing heavily.

The sound of Sara breathing heavily woke Nick.

"Sara are you okay?"

"No, Nick something's not right, I don't feel well…oh my gosh." Sara looked down and noticed she was sitting in the puddle.

"Nick my water broke!"

……………………..TBC………………… Please R&R!!!!! I hope you liked it.


	5. Saras labor

Chapter 5

After Nick informed the nurse that Sara's water had broke, she came in and checked Sara's cervix and found that she was having contractions eight minutes apart. The doctor then decided to up the dosage of Tributylene to try and stop the contractions until the steroids had time to work.

Nick walks out of the room to let Sara get her rest. He found himself walking towards the waiting room were Warrick was sleeping.

Warrick woke up as Nick entered the room.

"Hey Nick, how is Sara doing?"

"She's not doing well; her water broke about a half hour ago. The doctor just increased the dosage of the medication to stop her contractions."

"Oh man, is there anything I can do?" Warrick asked.

"No there's nothing any of us can do but wait."

A half hour later the nurse entered Sara's room to check and see if the contractions had stopped. Unfortunately, the medication was not effective; Sara had dilated another two centimeters. The nurse then called the doctor in to have a look at Sara. After assessing Sara, the doctor came to the same conclusion as the nurse and decided the only option was to go ahead and deliver.

Nick was walking towards Sara's room as the doctor was leaving. Nick excitedly asked, "How is she doing?" hoping there would be a good answer.

To Nick's dismay the doctor told him that the labor was progressing quickly despite the medications to stop it. The doctor then added, "We are going to go ahead and let her deliver, there's nothing else we can do; we will monitor her closely throughout the delivery. I'm sure they will both be fine."

The doctor walked away from Nick as he stood outside her door. He composed himself and walked into Sara's room. He found her to be sopping uncontrollable.

She heard Nick enter the room; she looked up and saw THAT look on his face.

"Did you talk to the doctor?" She asked him.

"Yeah, he told me what was going on and he assured me both of you were going to be fine." He told her as he grabbed her hand and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

After an hour of hard labor, Sara was ready to deliver. The nurses entered the room and began setting up the equipment needed for the delivery. The doctor was on his way as the nurses positioned her legs in the stirrups.

"I feel like I have to push." Sara said between breaths.

The nurse responded, "Wait until your next contraction starts and we will push with it."

Sara cried out as she pushed. In an attempt to comfort her he brushed the hair out of her face and said, "Don't worry I'm right here."

Sara pushed for an hour before the doctor arrived. The nurses informed the doctor that the baby was crowning and the doctor instructed Sara to push again. With that push the baby emerged up to its shoulders. The doctor then suctioned the baby's nose and mouth. Sara pushed one last time and the baby was out. The Neonatal ICU staff immediately rushed the baby to the isolate a few feet away before Nick and Sara had a chance to see it. As the doctor worked to stop Sara's bleeding the baby was intubated and stabilized. The doctor assessed the baby and walked over to speak with Nick and Sara.

"Congratulations on the birth of your son, he is in serious condition and the next 24 to 48 hours will be critical. We had to put him on a ventilator until his lungs are strong enough. You can go up and see him as soon as you're able. With a little bit of rest you'll be fine. Have you picked out a name for your son?"

"I've always liked the name Aiden." Nick told Sara.

Sara looked at Nick and said "I want him to have your name, what about Nicholas Aiden Stokes?"

"It's perfect."

The doctor then told Nick he could see the baby in about 15 minutes.

Nick kissed Sara on the forehead and reassured her everything was going to be fine.

Nick stayed with her until she fell asleep. He then went to find Warrick in the waiting room.

Warrick walked with Nick up to the NICU. Nick stood next to the isolette and starred down at his son. He so badly wanted to hold him but he knew that he couldn't so he settled by gently touching his sons hand. After a few minutes Nick walked out into the hall and began to cry.

Warrick asked, "What's the matter?"

"Warrick ever since I found out Sara was pregnant, I've been trying to get use to the idea of being a father; and now that I actually am I want it more than anything."

They began walking down the hall as Warrick placed a hand on Nick's shoulder.

……………………TBC…………………..Please R&R!!!!!


	6. ch6

Chapter 6

Nick slowly entered Sara's room he was followed by Warrick. The sound of the door opening woke Sara.

"Hey Nick, Hey Warrick."

"Hey Sara, how are you feeling?" Warrick asked her as he leaned down and gave her a hug.

"I'm alright, just nervous about my son." She responded.

"How is our baby, Nick?" She asked him.

"Well Sara, he's tiny, they said he was doing good so far."

"How much does he weigh?"

"The chart on the side of his bed read one pound and eight ounces."

"I want to go see him." Sara stated.

"Sara are you sure you can handle it right now?" Nick asked her.

"Yes Nick, I want to go see my son."

Nick and Warrick help Sara out of the bed; they each put an arm around her waist to help her walk towards the elevator. It was at this moment Sara really she was extremely sore.

"Nick I don't know if I can walk very much further."

"Well stand right here with Warrick and I'll go get a wheel chair."

A few minutes later Nick returned with a wheelchair and he helped Warrick set Sara down in it.

As they were going up to the NICU, Sara began to get images in her head of what her son looked like hooked up to all the machines, Sara couldn't help but shed a tear.

Warrick waited in the hallway as Nick took Sara into the NICU were their son was.

"Is that our son?" Sara asked Nick.

"Yeah that's Nicholas Aiden."

"Oh my gosh, Nick he is so tiny."

"I told you he was."

Sara could not stop staring at her son, who was hooked up to machines to help him breathe and also to help him eat.

Sara started to cry, "Come on Sara, lets get you out of here." Nick told her as he tried to hold back from crying also.

Sara placed a hand on the isolette and said "Bye my little Aiden, I'll see you later."

Sara was still crying when the reached her room. Warrick and Nick help Sara get back into her bed.

"Nick I think I'm going to try and get some more sleep ok?" She told him.

"Ok, Warrick and I are going to get something to eat do you want anything?"

"No, I just need some rest."

"OK baby sleep tight." Nick told her as he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips. He then placed his forehead on hers and said, "Everything's going to be alright, I promise." She closed her eyes and nodded. "I love you." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Nick."

Nick and Warrick left Sara in the room to sleep, as they went downstairs to the cafeteria to get something to eat, seeing as they were very hungry.

--------------The next day-----------

Sara, Nick and Warrick woke up when they heard a knock on the door to Sara's hospital room. That's when the doctor entered.

"Miss Sidle, I need to speak to you about your son."

When the doctor said this Sara's heart dropped she was expecting the worse happen to her son instead the doctor then told her that Nicholas Aiden was going into renal failure and was going to require a kidney transplant from one of his parents. The doctor told them that's he does have one kidney functioning at about 60 percent but it is not enough to compensate for the other one.

"I need to take blood samples from each of you to see which blood type matches your son." The doctor stated.

A few minutes later the doctor came into and collected blood samples from both Nick and Sara. It wasn't but a few hours they had to wait for the results. It turns out Nick was the one that had the O positive blood type, just like his son.

"When can we do this surgery?" Nick asked the doctor when he told them the results of the blood samples.

"We need to do it as soon as possible." The doctor stated.

"What is going to happen in surgery?" Nick asked.

The doctor than began to tell Nick that he was going to cut out a portion of his kidney and place it where Aiden's bad kidney lay.

Then Nick would keep the remaining portion of his kidney. Since Nick had one healthy kidney it would compensate for the partial kidney.

Nick and Sara both agreed to the surgery that would save their son's life. They surgery was set for the next morning at 7:00 a.m.

--------------The next day-----------

Sara was discharged from the hospital, and was sitting in the O.R waiting room with Warrick. The surgery had been going on for a few hours and Sara was growing extremely anxious.

"What's taking so long?" Sara asked Warrick while she was pacing.

"Sara it's going to take a while it's a delicate surgery, but they will both be fine I promise." Warrick assured her.

About this time Warrick and Sara saw a few doctors running into the operating room where Nick was.

"Code Blue! Code Blue!" Sara heard one of the nurses yell.

Sara then realized what code blue meant, it meant cardiac arrest.

Sara was weak-kneed and she started to collapse but luckily she was caught by Warrick.

About thirty minutes later the doctor stepped inside the waiting room, "Miss Sidle, I have good news and bad news."

Sara swallowed hard, "What's the good news?" She said.

"Your son is doing fantastic, but the bad news is Nick is allergic to the medication we gave him to wake him up, which caused his heart to stop and for him to go into anaphylactic shock, we had to put a breathing tube down his throat to help him breathe because his allergic reaction caused it to close up."

"Is going to be ok?" Sara asked the doctor.

"Well right he is still unconscious, but he is stable."

"Can I go into see him, and my son?"

The doctor agreed to let Sara go in after a few minutes, Sara and Warrick both walked into the recovery room of Nicolas Aiden, Sara was surprised when she saw her son with his eyes open looking around, even though he was still on the respirator she knew this was a good sign.

"Hi my little Aiden, how are you?" Sara asked the tiny infant as she reached into the isolette and touched his hand.

After Sara spent a few minutes with her son she went into see Nicky. When Sara walked in the saw the tubes coming out of Nick's mouth and all the IV's he was hooked up to, she couldn't help but cry. He looked just like her son, helpless. She went over and grabbed his hand.

"I love you Nicky" She said as a tear fell off her cheek and landed on his hand.

…………………TBC……………. I know this is a sad fic, I almost cried while writing it. PLEASE R&R!!!!!

A SPEICAL THANKS TO MY FRIEND AMBER (future nurse), thanks for your help with this story!!!


	7. ch7

Chapter 7

Sara just sat there watching her boyfriend lay helpless in the hospital bed. She watched his chest rise and fall a few times, and then she kissed his hand. She was hoping that at any minute he would wake up and everything would be okay.

At this time the doctor entered the room to check Nick's vitals.

"How is he doing doctor?" Sara asked as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Everything is improving, but it will take 24 hours or so for him to come out of his comatose stage, but every time I check his vitals it seems to be getting better and better."

"Thanks doctor." Sara said with a smile. Sara decided to go and check on her son, she was met in the hallway by Warrick.

"Hey Sara, I saw the doctor go in there a few seconds ago, did she say anything about Nick?"

"Yeah, she says he is improving by the minute, but it still could take 24 hours for him to come out of his comatose state." She said as she sighed heavily. At this time Sara began to cry. "Warrick, I just can stand to see him like this." Warrick pulled her into a gentle hug.

"I want to go see my son." Sara said as she quickly wiped the tears away.

Warrick escorted her to the NICU where her son was. Sara entered the room to find one of the nurses holding Aiden trying to get him to eat.

When the nurse saw Sara enter the room she looked up and said, "Ms. Sidle would like to feed your son?"

"Of course." She said.

Sara sat down in one of the rocking chairs and the nurses handed her Aiden. He still had a tube up his nose to in insure he was getting the right amount of oxygen. The nurse explained to Sara that she had to let him drink for a second and then take the bottle out and let him get his breath.

Sara rocked slowly as she began to feed him. Warrick watched as Aiden began to eat. "He is so tiny isn't he?" Sara asked Warrick as she looked up at him.

Warrick agreed as he gently rubbed Aiden's head with his index finger. After Aiden had finished eating he let out a little yawn, "Are you sleepy now little man?" Sara asked him.

"Mommy and uncle Warrick are going to go and let you get some sleep, but we will see you in the morning." She said as she kissed Aiden on the forehead.

Aiden was placed back into the isolette by on of the nurses. Sara said goodbye to her son as she walked out of the door.

"I think I'm going to go home and get some rest." Sara said as she began to yawn.

"You do that Sara; I'll stay here just in case there is any change." Warrick said.

"Warrick that's nice of you but I have an extra bed room and they will call us if there is any change in their conditions."

Sara went to see Nick one more time before she went home. He was just laying there helpless, to her he didn't seemed to be improving but the nurses and doctors say otherwise.

She walked over to his bedside, and grabbed his hand, "Nicky honey" She spoke softly, "I'm going to home to get some rest but I'll be back in the morning." Then she kissed him on the forehead.

Later that night Sara laid in bed trying to sleep, but she couldn't she had too much on her mind. She just stayed awake listening to the noises of the night. Sara finally fell asleep around two in the morning.

Sara was awaken by the sound of the phone ringing, it took her a second to realize what it was, she searched on the nightstand for the phone and found it. "Hello" She said with a sleepy voice. "Ms. Sidle, this is doctor Biedman, Nicholas Stokes has come out of his comatose stage, and he is requesting to see you." Sara couldn't believe what she was hearing, it took Sara's brain a second to register what the doctor had just said and then it hit her, "Okay I'll be there as soon as I can." Sara said excitingly, and then she hung up the phone, jumped out of bed and ran down the hall to the room where Warrick was sleeping. "Warrick, Warrick!" Sara yelled as she entered the room. "What's wrong Sara?" Warrick asked as he sat up in the bed. "The doctor just called and said Nick was awake and he wanted to see me, so let's go."

Sara left Warrick's room and ran back into her bedroom to find her some clothes to wear. She chose a plain red tank top with some khaki colored Capri's. A few minutes later Warrick and Sara were on there way to the hospital.

"Nicky?" Sara said as she entered the room.

"Hey baby, how are you?" Nick said with a scratchy voice.

"I'm good, I was worried about you." Sara said as she sat down in the chair and grabbed his hand.

"You know me Sara I'm a fighter." Nick said as he brought Sara's hand up to his mouth and gave it a kiss.

"Oh hey Warrick." Nick said as Warrick entered the room.

"Hey man how are you?" He asked.

"I'm good, except my throat is a little sore where they had that breathing tube down it." Nick replied as he rubbed his neck.

"How's our baby Sara?"

"He is doing good, I got to feed him yesterday, they doctors said he is doing much better now that he has had the surgery."

"It was all worth it then." Nick said to Sara as he laid his head back on the pillow.

----------------Later that afternoon-----------------

The doctors decided Nick was well enough to see his son. Sara pushed Nick to the NICU in a wheelchair. "Mr. Stokes, you came just in time your son is waking up and he probably needs to eat again would you like to feed him?" Nick agreed and he sat down in the rocking chair, were Sara sat the day before, and began to feed his son.

…………………..TBC………….Please R&R!!!!


	8. moving back to vegas

Chapter 8

The next day Nick was well enough to go home but it would still be a couple of days before little Aiden was well enough, even though he was off the ventilator they still had keep him under observation to make sure his body was not rejecting the kidney.

When they got back to Sara's apartment she decided to fix the guys some lunch. As they sat down to eat Nick asked, "Sara we never really did ask you this but, how did you get kidnapped?, I mean what happened?"

---------Flashback-------

Sara returned home to San Francisco, from telling Nick about the baby. She was in her bedroom when she heard a knock. She walked back into the living room towards the door, "Who could that be?" She asked herself.

She opened the door slightly, just enough to see who it was. "Sara Sidle?" The large man asked.

"Yes that's me."

"I'm here about Nick Stokes."

"What about Nick?" Sara asked still keeping the door only slightly open.

"Do you know where I could find him; does he live here with you?" The truth was he knew exactly where to find him.

"Yeah and no he doesn't live here with me." Sara said.

"Good." The large man stated as he tried to push the door open so he could enter Sara's apartment.

Sara quickly realized what the man was trying to do; she shut the door and locked the lock. The large man began to kick the door. Sara was so scared at this point, she rushed to the kitchen phone and started to dial Nick's number. But before she could finish the man broke the latch and rushed into Sara's apartment. Sara placed her hand on the counter to grab a knife and with a quick swipe the cut the man's forearm, and then it was slapped out of her hand into the floor.

He pulled a rag from his pocket and quickly placed it over Sara's mouth, and then in a few seconds she was unconscious.

-------------------Flashback over--------------------

"Then when I woke up, I was in that shed." Sara said finishing the story.

Nick told Sara that the man was Markus Black, and they he had put him in prison several years ago. "I think your kidnapping was an act of revenge."

"Okay, it's all over with let's just put it behind us." Sara said as she wiped a tear from her cheek and went back to eating.

The next few days went by with no problems for little Aiden, and just two weeks after he was born the doctors decided he was well enough to go home.

They all headed towards the hospital to pick up Aiden. When Nick realized that they didn't have a car seat for Aiden. So they stopped by the nearest department store to pick one out.

They were back on the road within a few minutes, they wanted to get to the hospital to get their little pride and joy.

When Nick parked the Denali, Sara opened the door and jumped out, "Come on guys lets go." She said excitement was clear in her voice. She was ready to take her son home. Nick and Warrick got out of the car, Nick grabbed the car seat and then grabbed Sara's hand, and they were headed up to the second floor to see their son, Warrick followed closely behind them.

Warrick waited outside of the nursery as Nick and Sara went in. When they walked in they saw their son lying in the bassinet waving his arms and legs. "Hey little Aiden, how are you doing?" Sara asked her son as she rubbed his tummy. Nick sighed heavily and began to rub Sara's back, he was so happy.

"Hey Miss Sidle, Mr. Stokes, are you ready to take your son home?" Aiden's nurse asked them.

"Yeah, we are going to take him back home to Las Vegas." Nick said as he watched Sara pick up their son.

"Well I have his discharge papers, and he should be ready to go." The nurse said handing Nick the papers. "And if you have any questions feel free to give me a call."

"Thanks so much for all you have done." Sara said as she placed Aiden in his seat. After Aiden was strapped in his car seat Nick grabbed the handle and picked the seat up off the floor. "Are you ready to go home little buddy?" Nick asked as he raised the seat up so he could kiss his son on the head.

They both walked back out into the hallway. Nick held the car seat out in front of him, "Aiden say hi to your uncle Warrick."

"Hey little one, are you ready to go home?" Warrick asked as he rubbed Aiden's hand.

Soon after this they were on the road headed towards Vegas, Sara was ready to leave this place, ready to start her new life with her son and her boyfriend.

Sara sat in the back with her son, Nick sat in the front seat and Warrick sat in the passenger side. "Nick I think he looks like you." Sara said as she watched her son look around.

"Why do you think that, Sara?"

"Because he has your bone structure and he definitely has your eyes, and plus he is just so handsome." Sara said as she played with Aiden's hair.

Nick smiled at Sara's comment.

Sara watched as her son feel asleep, not long after this did she fall asleep.

"Nick, what are we going to tell the team when they asked us where we've been?, You know they are going to want to know" Warrick stated.

"We are just going to tell them everything that has happened." Nick said, looking over at Warrick.

Several hours later they reached the interstate exit to Vegas. Sara was awake at this point. Sara watched as they drove down the strip and began to wonder how she was going to face Grissom again.

The first stop was Warrick's house. "Man I appreciate, you helping me find Sara and for everything else." Nick said to Warrick as he pulled into his driveway and parked Sara's Denali behind his.

"Your welcome what are friends for? if you need anything else just let me know." Warrick said as he opened the door, and stepped out of the car.

"Will do." Nick told him.

After Warrick had shut the door, Sara, Nick and Aiden were headed towards Nick apartment now.

Nick parked Sara's Denali in the parking lot of his apartment complex. He then opened the door for Sara, reached out his hand; she grabbed it and stepped out of the vehicle. He then unbuckled Aiden's car seat, and pulled out of the car.

Nick and Sara walked hand-in-hand towards his apartment. He slowly opened the door to his apartment. He placed his son's car seat down in the living room floor. They didn't want to wake him up so they just left him in his seat.

Sara took a seat on the couch and Nick sat down beside her. He placed his arm around her shoulder and she laid her head on his chest.

"Isn't he cute?" Sara asked as she looked over at her son.

"Yes, he's very handsome. He is definitely going to be the ladies man." Nick said with a smile. Nick began to stroke Sara's hair.

"Sara, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Nick, what is it?" Sara said as she looked up to meet Nick's gaze.

Nick got up off the couch, got down on one knee and said, "Sara Ann Sidle will you marry me?" as he showed Sara the ring that lay within the small black box.

Sara was speechless, "Oh… my gosh, Nick, when did you get…"

Before she could finish she was cut off by Nick, "I got Warrick to pick it up for me, when you was in the hospital with Aiden, but never mind that, what do you say?"

"Of course I'll marry you Nicholas Stokes." Sara said as a tear ran down her cheek.

Nick took the ring out of the box and placed in on Sara's finger. He then kissed her passionately, "I love you Sara." He said as he placed his forehead on hers. "I love you too." She said then she returned the kiss.

Sara lifted her hand to look her diamond, it sparkled in the light, "Nick it's gorgeous."

Nick just smiled as he took her hand and kissed it, "A gorgeous ring for a gorgeous woman."

-------The next day------

Nick decided he'd better tell everyone at the crime lab that he was back, when he left for San Francisco he called and left a message to Grissom, saying he had a family emergency and he had to take a few days off, well a few days turned into a few weeks and Nick felt he needed to explain a few things.

Sara went with Nick, she wanted everyone to know she was back too, and hopefully she could get her job back.

As they drove towards the crime lab, Nick could tell something was on Sara's mind. "What's wrong honey?" He asked her as he grabbed her hand.

"Nothing Nick, I'm just nervous." She told him truthfully as she rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb.

"About what?"

"Just about facing Grissom again; I mean he cheated on my Nick. It's just hard to face someone who has done that to you."

"It'll be okay, I promise. You have me now and I'm not ever going to hurt you baby." Nick said as he lifted their entwined hands and kissed hers gently.

"I know." She said as she smiled at him.

When they parked the car Sara sighed heavily. She wasn't ready to face Grissom, but she knew she had to if she wanted her job back.

Nick opened up the door, and began to undo the strap that held his son in his seat. Nick then gently lifted his son out of the seat and secured him in his arms as he closed the door.

Nick headed towards the front door; Sara was close behind him but hesitant to enter.

"Nick you go ahead and go in, I'm going to stand out here for a few minutes and work up the nerve." Sara told him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'll be in, in a few minutes."

"Okay honey." Nick said as he turned around and continued to enter the building.

When Nick walked in the lab, he noticed Grissom, Catherine, Greg and Brass where all in the break room. He slowly walked towards the door. "Knock, knock." He said as he entered.

"Nick, oh my gosh, where have you been, and who is this?" Catherine asked as she jumped out of her seat.

"Everyone, I want to introduce you to the newest addition to the Stokes family, this is Nicholas Aiden Stokes."

"Was this your family emergency?" Grissom said as he walked over and looked at the baby.

"Yeah, my girlfriend just had him. He's two weeks old."

"I want to hold him!" Catherine exclaimed.

Nick handed his son to Catherine. "Where is your girlfriend, we want to meet her." Catherine said as she sat down on the couch with the baby.

"Actually she's my fiancée now, and she's outside in the parking lot."

"Let me go get her." Nick said as he turned around and headed for the exit. When he got out side Sara was standing beside the front door. "Come on honey, they want to see you. Well they want to meet you. I didn't tell them who you where just that you were my fiancé." Nick said as he grabbed her hand.

Sara agreed and followed Nick into the crime lab. When they entered the break room, everyone was hovered over Catherine looking at Aiden.

"Everyone I want to introduce you to the future new addition to the Stokes family."

Everyone was surprised when looked up and noticed Sara standing in the door way. Grissom took off his glasses and stared at Sara. He could not believe what he had heard. "Was Sara really marrying Nick? And when did she become pregnant? Did she cheat on him first and could this baby possibly be his?" Grissom thought in his head.

………………….TBC……………….PLEASE REVIEW!!! It motivates me!!  Thanks to all my reviewers!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Oh my gosh Sara, I'm so glad to see you." Greg said as he ran over to give Sara a hug.

"It's good to see you too, Greg." Sara said as she smiled at the younger CSI.

Sara felt uncomfortable as she stood there watching her son be passed around. She felt like Grissom was staring a whole through her. "Nick, maybe we should go and let them get back to work."

"Maybe your right, it's probably about time for Aiden to eat again anyways." Nick responded as he walked over to Brass, who was now holding his son.

Brass gently handed Aiden over to his father. "He is a cutie, Nick."

"Thanks Brass." Nick said as he smiled.

"I'll see you guys later." Nick said as he walked out of the door with Sara following closely behind him.

As they walked down the hallway, Nick asked Sara, "Aren't you going to talk to Grissom about getting your job back?"

"Um…No not today, I might tomorrow." Sara looked back in the direction of the break room to find Grissom still staring at her. She quickly turned her head back around and followed Nicky outside.

When they arrived home, Sara sat down on the couch getting ready to attempt to nurse her son. In the hospital they feed him by bottle, but she was going to try to nurse him before her milk dried up.

Sara secured her son, into her arms as her fiancé lifted her shirt to help get her son ready. After a few seconds of trying, Aiden finally started to suckle.

Nick took a seat beside his future bride, and watched his son eat.

"He is so soft." Nick said as he gently rubbed his son's leg.

Sara just smiled in response. "He is so handsome too, just like his daddy."

Nick returned the smile and gave Sara a peck on the lips.

After a few minutes of eating Aiden was asleep. Sara pulled her shirt back down and started t get up.

"No let me do that." Nick said standing up and taking his son in his arms. He walked over to the bassinet on the other side of the living room and laid his son down.

Sara got up and walked into Nick's bedroom, which was now hers too and began to look for some of her comfortable clothes. She changed and lay down on the bed, letting out a big sigh as she did so.

Nick walked into the bedroom and saw Sara staring impassively out the window.

"What the matter?" Nick asked as he lay on the bed next to her.

"Nothing, just thinking." She responded as she continued to stare out the window.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Getting my job back, I was just thinking is the job really worth having to deal with Grissom after what he did to me?" Sara said as she stared into Nick's eyes.

He just smiled and brushed a stray hair from her face, "I don't know Sara, it's up to you, but I'm behind you one hundred percent, whatever you want to do; I'm fine with you staying home and taking care of Aiden."

"That's what I'm going to do for a few months, but I want to have a job to help support my son."

Before Nick had a chance to respond to Sara's statement they heard their son crying from the living room. Sara quickly got up from the bed and headed in there to tend to him. Nick followed closely behind.

"What's wrong baby?" Sara asks as she picks up her crying son.

"Maybe he needs a diaper change." Nick said as he gently stroked his son's bald head.

Sara walked into their bedroom and laid Aiden down on the bed, as Nick went and got the supplies to change the diaper.

After a few minutes Aiden was changed and dressed for bed. Sara and Nick both lay on their bed with their son lying between them.

Silence filled the room until Nick spoke up, "So when do you want to get married?"

This question took Sara by surprise, "We just got engaged today, and he is already asking me about the date?" Sara thought to herself as she looked at Nick.

"I don't know; I haven't really had time to think about it." She said with express amusement. "Why what did you have in mind?"

"Well I was just thinking, maybe we could go to Texas and get married."

"That doesn't sound to bad Nick." She said with a smile.

He then grabbed her left hand, entwined their fingers and placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

Sara and Nick started to get sleepy, so Nick brought the bassinet form the living room and placed it on Sara's side of the bed. He lifted his son, kissed him on the forehead and said, "Good night little man" before laying him down.

Sara got under the sheets followed by Nick. They snuggled closely together, and it wasn't long at all before they fell asleep in each others.

Sara woke up at 3 a.m. to the sound of her sons cries. Nick quickly got out of bed and came over to his son's bassinet. "Are you hungry little man?" Nick asks as he lifts his son out of his bed. Sara sat up in bed a little and lifted her shirt in attempt to breastfeed her son. Nick helped Sara position Aiden for the feeding and then he got back into the bed.

He began rubbing Sara's back as she was feeding their son. "He is so handsome isn't he?" Nick asks.

"He sure is." Sara said with a grin.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara and Nick woke up again at 6 a.m., this is when Sara decided to go ahead and wake up to get her day started. She left nick in bed to sleep as long as he wanted because she knew he had to go back to work.

Nick woke up the sound of the birds outside of the window. When he glanced at the clock it was 11:30 a.m. "My gosh, I need to get up." He said as he pushed the covers off his body.

After Nick took his hot shower and got dressed, he went into the living room looking for his fiancé and his son.

When he entered the living room he found his son to be sitting in his bouncy seat looking around. "Hey buddy, what are you looking at?" Nick said as he squatted down and started rubbing his son's hand. "Where's your mommy?" "Never mind." Nick said when he heard some ruckus in the kitchen.

He got up and walked into the kitchen to find his fiancé had a breakfast laid out on the table for him. "Oh my gosh, Sara this looks wonderful."

"Thanks, baby."

"Eggs, toast, gravy and biscuits, wow you have been busy."

"Are you going to eat?" Nick asked as he sat down at the table.

"Yeah I might eat a little something, but you know I don't eat eggs, I fixed those especially for you." She said with a smile.

Later on that day, Nick dreaded it but he had to leave for work. "Well I guess I better get going." Nick said as he rubbed Sara's arm as she was nursing their son. "Okay."

"I love you." Nick said giving his future bride a kiss.

"I love you too."

"And I love you little man." He said as he got up form the couch and gave his son a kiss on the forehead.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Nick was sitting in the break room talking about his son with Catherine, Warrick and Greg.

Grissom walked in a few moments later and began to hand out assignments, before he left he turned to Nick and said, "Oh Nick, before you go to work I need to speak with you in my office please."

Nick raised his eyebrow and said, "Okay" with a confused tone in his voice.

Nick got up from his chair and followed Grissom into his office. "What's up boss?" Nick asks as he entered.

Grissom closed the door when Nick came in. "Nick I just wanted to tell you, STAY AWAY FROM SARA, she belongs to me, and I know I screwed up in the past but I will get her back."

"Excuse me, Sara belongs to me, you had your chance Griss and you blew it, she is very happy with me and our son," Before Nick could say anything else he was interrupted by Grissom.

"Are you sure that child belongs to you, Sara and I were together a two days before she left for San Francisco."

Nick shook as head as they were talking. Trying to ignore what Grissom was telling him.

"I mean it Nick; it is either stay away from Sara and my child or lose your job."

"One thing is, that child is not yours and neither is Sara and the other thing is, screw this job and screw you!" Nick said angrily as he turned around and walked out of the door.

As Nick jumped into his Denali, slammed the door and turned on the engine a thought popped in his head, "Could Aiden really be Grissom's?"

...TBC...PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


	10. confessing

Chapter 10

Nick drove home slowly thinking about the discussion he and his boss had; also he was trying to think of the best way to tell Sara all the things Grissom said to him.

When he arrived at his house, he pulled into the drive and sighed as he turned off the Denali. Still angry about what Grissom said he took off his sunglasses and threw them into the passenger seat of the Denali.

He walked into his house to find Sara placing their son down into his bassinet.

"Hey Nicky what are you doing home?" Sara asked as she stood back up and began walking over towards Nick.

"Grissom and I had a discussion and… well I kind of quit."

"YOU WHAT?!?" Sara asked raising her voice a little.

"Sara…sit down I need to ask you something." Nick said taking Sara's arm.

Sara sits down and began speaking, "What do you mean you quit Nick?"

"Sara before I tell you that I have something I want to ask you."

"Okay"

"Sara two days before you went to San Francisco, where you and Grissom intimate?"

Sara hesitated at first to answer before replying, "Yes, Nick we were, but what does that have to do with anything."

"So…there is a slight chance that Aiden could be Grissom's right?"

And there it was the question Sara was hoping Nick would never ask. She knew it was wrong to keep it a secret but she was hoping it would all work out.

"Sara? Should we have paternity test?" Nick asked.

"Nick, I'm sorry I know I should have told you sooner but yes… yes Aiden could possibly be Grissom's." Sara confessed as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Oh my…Sara why didn't you tell me sooner?!?" Nick said as he got up from the couch and angrily punched the wall.

"I'm sorry Nick" Sara said again.

"No Sara I'm sorry…I don't think this relationship is going to work, especially if you're going to keep huge secrets from me Sara."

"Sara I need sometime to think" Nick said as he walked out of the door and slammed it behind him.

Sara stood there crying for a moment before she heard Nick's wheels screech on the pavement.

Sara walked over to the computer desk on the other side of the living room and took out a piece of paper. She wiped a tear from her cheek before beginning to write a short note to Nick:

_Nick I'm sorry for everything I have put you through, I know I should have told you when I came back to Vegas but somewhere in my heart I was hoping this baby would be yours and we could all just be a happy family but I guess I was wrong. Just remember that no matter what I still love you. _

After leaving this note Sara picked up her son and placed him in his car seat. "Come on little man lets go for a ride." Sara told him when she noticed his eyes were open.

Sara placed Aiden's car seat in her Denali and made sure it was secure before closing the door and getting into the front seat.

As Sara drove around thinking where to stay that night her cell phone rang. Before looking at the caller id she was hoping it was Nick, but it wasn't it was Grissom.

"What do you want?" Sara asked when she picked up.

"Sara I want to talk to you about Aiden. I know you and I were intimate before you left for San Francisco, so I want a paternity test to determine that child is mine."

"Fine Grissom, whatever you want" Sara said angrily, she really didn't want to talk to Grissom right now because he was the reason she was going through all this.

"Meet me at the health department tomorrow around noon, and we will get the paternity test okay? I got to go" Sara said as she hung up her cell phone.

Sara checked into a near by motel with her son, she was putting pajamas on Aiden when she heard her cell phone ring again. Thinking it was Grissom she picked it up without looking at the id.

"Hello?" She said angrily.

"Sara where are you?" Said a familiar voice on the other end that is when Sara realized it wasn't Grissom's voice but that of her boyfriend Nick.

"I'm at a motel; I knew I should get away and give you sometime for yourself, so I left."

"Well I got your letter, and I'm sorry for blowing up at you like that…"

"No Nick you have every right to be mad, I shouldn't have kept it from you. And I'm going to the health department tomorrow to have a paternity test."

"What time?"

"Around noon"

"Okay…Where are you? I want us to talk face-to-face."

"At the four aces motel, room 302."

"See you in a few" Nicky said before Sara heard the phone click off.

Sara was in the bathroom changing her clothes when she heard a knock on the door. She quickly finished changing and rushed over to the door.

"Hey Nicky" She said with a half smile when she opened the door and noticed it was him.

"Hey Sara, may I come in?"

"Sure"

"Thanks" Nick said as he walked in. Sara closed the door behind him.

Nick walked over to where Aiden lay on the bed sleeping, and sat down beside him.

Nick just smiled as he gently rubbed Aiden's head.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Sara asked as she took a seat on the chair on the opposite end of the room.

"Sara…" he started as he got up and began walking towards her. "I know it was wrong for you to keep this secret from me, but the more I thought about it I could see why you would want to lie about it, especially the things Grissom put you through; I mean I'm not saying it was right or anything but I can kind of see where you are coming from you know?"

Sara just looked at Nick, and watched as he kneeled down in front of her.

"And Sara no matter what, no matter whether Aiden is mine or not, it will not change the way I feel about you."

"Really?"

"Of course Sara, I love you very much, and nothing in the world is going to change that, and even if Aiden isn't mine I would be glad to raise him as one of my own anyway."

"Oh, Nicky, you are such a saint, I love you so much." Sara said as she hugged Nick.

After breaking the hug, Nick gave Sara a quick peck on the lips.

"Come on, let's go to bed" He said as he stood up and pulled on her arm.

Nick placed his arm over Sara's waist as they lay in bed, before falling asleep the two of them watched their son as he slept in the opposite bed.

"He is cute isn't he?" Sara asked as she stared at her son.

"He sure is, just like his mother." Nick said before kissing her cheek.

-----------------The next day----------------

Nick, Sara, Grissom and Aiden were all waiting for the results of the paternity test. The room was filled with silence and Sara was in the most uncomfortable position she has ever been in, she felt very

inept sitting between both men.

"I wonder what is taking so long?" Sara said growing very anxious.

Finally after feeling like they have been waiting an eternity, the doctor entered the room with the results.

"Okay ladies and gentleman, I have the results of the paternity test and……."

……………………TBC………………… Who is the father, is it Grissom or is it Nick? PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Sorry everyone, I know leaving this story at a cliff hanger isn't very nice of me but I want to keep everyone hanging in suspense!! I promise the next chapter will be up as soon as possible.


	11. finding out

**Authors note: I know I left you guys at a cliff hanger lat chapter but I promise this chapter will not be like that.**

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Chapter 11

"And…Nicholas Stokes you are Aiden's biological father."

After the doctor said this Sara breathed a sigh of relief, she was so happy that she didn't have to let Grissom back into her life other than being her boss.

"Yes" Nick said quietly to himself as he kissed Sara's cheek.

"Congratulations you too" Grissom said with a tone of disappointment in his voice.

"Uh thanks" Sara said as she looked over at Grissom.

Out in the parking lot Sara was placing Aiden in his car seat, as Grissom and Nick were having a little conversation.

"Nick, I must apologize I shouldn't have yelled at you like I did."

"That's okay, I know how you felt about Sara and I would have probably done the same thing, but about my job…"

"Nick, I don't know how the lab would survive without you, why don't you take today off with your family and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks boss."

"Your welcome, I'll see you tomorrow" Grissom said as he got into his vehicle.

Grissom was a little upset about Aiden no being his, but he had to get over it and move on.

Nick got into the driver's seat of his Denali, and looked over at his fiancé who sat in the passenger seat.

"I love you" He said as he grabbed her hands and entwined their fingers.

"I love you too" She said with a smile.

Nick moved closer at began kissing her passionately on the lips, while he was doing so he heard his son crying in the backseat.

"I guess we should get home and feed the little one." Nick said as he broke away from Sara and turned on the Denali.

Nick dropped Sara off at the motel so she could get her Denali. She followed Nick home.

When they arrived back at Nick's house, Sara began getting Aiden out of Nick's Denali but she was stopped by Nick.

"Let me do that" He said as he took the car seat from Sara's hands.

Nick carried Aiden into the house with Sara right behind him. Sara sat down on the couch while Nick got Aiden out of his car seat.

"Are you ready to eat buddy?" Nick asked as he kissed his son on the head before handing him to Sara.

Nick helped Sara get Aiden position it didn't take but just a second for him to start nursing.

After nursing, Aiden was fast asleep. Nick picked him up from Sara's arms and placed him into his bassinet. Sara walked up behind Nick and wrapped her arms around his waist as he covered their son up with a blanket.

They both stood there for a moment staring at their son before Nick turned around in Sara's arms.

He then began kissing her on the lips, first it started with a peck and then it formed into a passionate kiss. As they kissed Nick tugged on Sara's shirt. They broke the kiss and Nick slid the shirt over her head.

"Come on" Nick said as he grabbed her arm and headed towards the bed room.

When they reached the bedroom, they began kissing again, this time Nick reached behind Sara and undid her bra then tossed it to the floor.

"Oh Nick" She said breathlessly as Nick placed open mouthed kisses down her neck and on to her chest.

Slowly he laid her down on the bed and climbed on top of her and began kissing her down her chest and onto her abdomen. He caressed her belly button with his tongue, before sliding his hand down her purple laced panties and touching her most sensitive spot.

Sara moaned at this, "Nick please don't tease me"

Nick smiled playfully at Sara before continuing caress her sensitive spot.

She reached down and pulled his hand out of her panties, "Nick please, you know that drives me crazy."

"That's my intention." He tells her as began kissing her again on the stomach and chest.

It didn't take long at all before Nick was inside Sara, moving his hips slowly as he kissed her.

"Mmm" Sara said as Nick went deeper within her.

Before they knew it they both reached their intimate release and were now laying side-by-side trying to regain their breaths.

"Oh man that was fantastic" Sara said as she looked over at Nick. It has been a while since she was with him, and it was great.

Nick smiled at her remark as he closed his eyes. Not long after this they were both fast asleep.

……….TBC………..PLEASE REVIEW!! Sorry for the short chapter but i had to get it over with first, i have some ideas for this story and the next chapter will be posted today, tomorrow at the latest!


	12. hiding another secret

**A/N: sorry for not updating this story for a while, college is taking its toll on me, but I enjoy it! Anyways… here is chapter 12. This chapter takes place when Aiden is seven months old. **

Chapter 12

Nick woke up to the sound of his son's baby talk coming from the baby monitor that sat on the nightstand on Nick's side of the bed.

Nick smiled as he heard his son laugh and gurgle. Nick got out of bed quietly, so that he wouldn't wake Sara, she hadn't been feeling good, and he wanted to let her sleep.

Nick walked down the hallway into the nursery; he quietly walked over to the crib to see Aiden lying on his side chewing on his blanket.

"Hey little man"

Aiden looked up at his dad, and let out a squeal of happiness, like he was excited to see his daddy.

Nick reached down a picked up his son, "My word son, I think you get heavier by the day."

Aiden was definitely a healthy baby, the doctors told Sara and Nick that Aiden was a little over weight for his age, but they weren't worried about it, they knew once he started walking he would lose all that baby weight.

Nick carried Aiden downstairs and into the kitchen. "Are you hungry buddy?" Nick asked as he placed his son into the high chair. Aiden excitingly pounded his hands onto the tray of the high chair like a drum.

"I'm taking that as a yes." Nick said smiling at his son.

Nick walked to the cabinet and grabbed two jars of baby food.

"Are carrots and peaches okay?" Nick said taking a seat in front of his son.

Aiden continue to pound his hands on the tray as he smiled at his daddy.

Nick grabbed Aiden's bib off the counter and placed on him.

About thirty minutes later Aiden was finished eating. Nick wiped the baby food from Aiden's mouth with the bib and then took it off of him.

Nick threw the empty jars of baby food in the trash and the spoon in the sink before grabbing Aiden's teething ring out of the freezer; he had placed in there the night before.

"Here you go, little man." Nick said as he handed the teething ring to Aiden.

Aiden chewed on it happily, as drool ran down his chin.

Nick was preparing his own breakfast, when he heard foot steps coming down the stairs. It wasn't but a few seconds later he saw the face of his fiancé.

"Hey little man." Sara said to Aiden as she kissed on the head.

Aiden let out a little squeal and then continued to chew on his teething ring.

"Are you feeling better?" Nick asked as he wrapped a hand around her waist and kissed her on the lips.

"Yeah, a little I still have a headache, and a bit of nausea, I think it may be nerves, trying to get this wedding together, it's driving me crazy." She replied as she tucked the stray hairs behind her ears, and breathed a sigh of frustration.

"Sara you trying to rush, you still have two months." Nick told her.

It'll be okay, you just need a break, I'll tell you what Aiden and I will go out today and you can stay here and rest." Nick said a he caressed her cheek with his hand.

"Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know, they grocery store, I walk in the park and maybe we will go to the lab to visit the guys."

Sara thought about it for a moment, before replying, "Well I could use a resting day, okay I guess that'll work, thanks babe." She finished as she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Nick asked as he turned back around to finish making his breakfast.

"No, I might get something later; I'm not hungry right now." She told him as she took on the other side of Aiden's high chair.

"Has Aiden already eaten?"

"Yeah, I already fed him this morning, he eat carrots and peaches." Nick stated.

"Man you must have been hungry, huh, little guy?"

Aiden let out yet another squeal of happiness at his mother. This made Sara and Nick both laugh.

-----------Later that afternoon-----------

Sara was lying on the couch, feet propped up on the arm of it, covered with a blanket reading one of her forensic journals. Nick came downstairs carrying Aiden on his shoulders. Sara laughed when she saw a huge smile on her seven month olds face.

Nick gently lifted Aiden off his shoulders. "Tell mommy bye." He told Aiden as they approached Sara.

"Bye little man." Sara said as she kissed him. He just gurgled at his mommy.

"Bye honey." Nick told Sara as he leaned down and gave her a kiss. "Is there anything you need while we are out?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay, I'll see you later, I love you." Nick said as he walked towards the door.

"Bye, I love you." She responded.

A few minutes later she heard the Denali pull out of the drive way. She got up from the couch and looked out the window to confirm.

"Good he's gone." She said as she headed up stairs.

She had been trying to get sometime by herself, because there was something she had been meaning to do, but she couldn't do it while Nick was around.

Sara walked up to the bathroom and grabbed a pregnancy test from under the sink; she had been trying to hide it from Nick.

Sara didn't even both to read the directions, she had been through this before.

When Sara was finished taking the test she placed it on the bathroom sink to wait for the results.

She sat on the edge of the bathtub continuously staring at the clock that ticked away on the wall. The three minutes seemed like an eternity. Finally the three minutes were up. Sara sighed heavily as she stood up and looked over at the test. She was surprised at what she saw, she couldn't believe it.

…………….TBC…………PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Positive." She said aloud as she sighed. "I can't believe it." She was pregnant and now she had to come up with a way to tell Nick.

Sara threw away the test into the trashcan that sat beside the toilet. She turned off the light as she exited the bathroom, then she headed down the steps.

Sara took a seat on the couch, picked up the telephone receiver off of the coffee table and began dialing Catherine's number.

"Hello?" Catherine answered on the other end.

"Hey Cath"

"Hey Sara, what's up?"

"Nothing, i just took that pregnancy test."

Sara had told Catherine a few days ago, she thought she was prenant but she hadn't taken a test yet to confirm.

"Really? And?"

"I'm pregnant, Cath"

"Oh thats wondeful!" Catherine said excitingly.

"Yeah, i think so but i'm not so sure Nick is going to feel that way."

"You didn't tell Nick that you thought you were pregnant?"

"No, he said, a few weeks after Aiden was born, that we should wait until after we are married before we even think about having anymore kids; that was the reason he said i should go on birth control."

Silence feel over the phone for a moment before Catherine spoke up, "Sara have you thought about an abortion?"

"NO!" Sara responded kind of angry Catherine would even ask that.

"Cath i know this baby was a 'surprise' but it's not the baby's fault that i forgot to take my pill, and plus i don't believe in abortions, it's just not right."

"Sorry Sar, just asking, they way you were making in sound, it sounded like you weren't to sure you wanted it."

"Of course i want it, i just don't know how i am going to tell Nick."

"Hmmm.. maybe you should fix him his favorite dinner, in candlight, and tell him then, or at least that worked for me when i had to tell Eddie i was pregnant with Lindsey."

"That doesn't sound to bad, Cath, thanks."

-----------------------------------------------------------Later that afternoon----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara was in the kitchen preparing dinner for her and Nick. She had decorated the table with a purple table cloth and placed the dinner plates, glasses and silverware on top of it. She was hoping Nick wouldn't be home for a little while longer but her plan was ruined when she heard the Denali pull into the driveway. "Damn it" she said as she finished stirring the pasta and walked into the living room to open the door for Nick.

"Hey baby" he said as he saw her open the door.

"Hey, how long has he been asleep?" She asked when she saw her son resting on Nick's shoulder.

"About five minutes ago."

Sara closed the door after Nick walked passed her and towards the play pen which sat on the opposite side of the living room. Nick gently laid his son down in the play pen and covered him up with a blanket.

"Something smells good, what are you making?" Nick asked as he sniffed.

"It's a surprise." Sara said coming closer to Nick, placing her arms around his neck and giving him quick kiss on the lips.

"Aw, for me?"

"Yes for you."

"Ooo, i like surprises." He said with a half smile.

"Good, i sure hope so." She said quietly as she turned around and headed back for the kitchen.

"What did you say?" Nick asked not hearing his fiance last statement.

"Nothing dear" she told him as she entered the kitchen.

Before Nick could take a step closer to the kitchen Sara appeared at the door way and said, "And don't you even think about coming in here."

Nick just put up his hands, "Okay then"

Sara went back to her cooking and Nick sat down on the couch and began watching television.

About twenty minutes later Sara had the food finished and ready to be eaten. She walked into the living room and saw her fiance asleep on the couch. She quietly approached the couch, bent down and placed a gently kiss on his forehead. "Are you ready to eat?" She asked when she saw his eyes flutter open.

"Oh yeah, i'm sorry did i fall asleep?"

"Yeah kind of."

Nick stood up and headed for the kitchen, followed by Sara. "Wait, you have to close your eyes." Sara said right before Nick reached the kitchen.

"Why?" Nick asked with a chuckle.

"Humor me Nick."

"Okay, i will." he said as he shut his eyes tightly.

"Just to make sure you don't peek." Sara said when she stepped up behind him and placed her hands over his eyes.

She led him into the kitchen, "Okay, 1, 2, 3.." she said and then she took her hands off his eyes.

Nick opened his eyes and saw the table decorated beautifully. Sara had made baked spagehetti, Nick's favorite meal. The kitchen was dark the only light in the room was coming from the candles, which was part of the decor on the table.

"Wow, Sara this is beatiful." Nick said as he took a seat at the table.

"Thanks."

"What's the occasion?"

"Nothing, just wanted to say thank you for letting me having a resting day."

Nick smiled at his fiance, who was now sitting across the table from him.

Sara watched Nick eat, while she just nibbled on at her salad, she was thinking about how he was going to react when she told him about the baby.

"Sara are you okay?" he asked when he noticed her staring into thin air.

"Just thinking." she responded as she continued to stare.

"About what?" He asked as he took another bite.

"Nick... i have got to tell you something." she said with a sigh.

"What's that?" he asked taking a drink of his tea.

"Nick i'm pregnant again."

These words caused Nick to drop his fork causing it to make a loud noise as it hit the plate.

...TBC...PLEASE REVIEW!!! There will be more soon! i promise:)


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Nick just sat there for a moment not saying anything, staring at his fiancé across the table. Sara was growing uncomfortable by Nick's silence.

"Nick?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"Sara, when did you find this out? How long have you known?"

"Nick I have suspected for about 3 weeks when I missed my period, and I just took a pregnancy test this morning and it came out positive."

Nick sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Sara, I thought we were going to wait until after we were married to have anymore kids? That's why we decided you should go on birth control, what happened?"

"Well Nick I was taking my birth control, but that day we were up all night with Aiden when he was sick I forgot to take my pill that day, and when it came time for my period and I didn't have it I stopped taking them. Are you mad at me?"

"No, Sara I'm not mad, I guess things happen for a reason." Nick said giving Sara a comforting smile.

Sara flashed a gap-toothed smile at Nick.

"Does anyone else know?" Nick asked as he stood up form his chair.

"Yeah Catherine, but that's only because she suspected it when I my appetite changed and when I got sick a few mornings at work." She told him as she too stood up.

The two of them embraced one another in a hug. "I thought you were going to be angry." She said as she laid her head on his chest.

"No, baby I'm not angry I wanted more kids and besides we will be married by the time it is born." He told her as he rubbed his hands up and down her back.

They were just about to kiss when they heard a cry coming from the other room. "Aiden's awake" Nick said stating the obvious.

Sara freed herself from Nick's arms and headed towards the living room.

"Hey little man" She said as she picked him up. "Are you hungry?"

Sara placed Aiden on his tummy time mat in the floor and headed towards the kitchen. When she walked in there she found Nick finishing his dinner.

"Is he hungry?" Nick asked taking a bite of his food.

"I think so." Sara said opening the cabinet of baby food. Before closing the door she grabbed a jar of applesauce and green beans for Aiden.

Nick watched Sara walk back into the living room, after she disappeared he heard her scream "NICK!" he jumped up from his chair and ran into the living room to she what was going on.

When he reached the living room he saw his son on his hands and knees crawling towards his mommy with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh my goodness" Nick said placing his hand over his mouth in disbelief.

"Good job!" Sara said picking up her son and giving him a huge kiss.

"My son is mobile now, way to go little man." Nick said rubbing Aiden's head.

"Oh no Nick, you know what this means right? We are going to have to baby-proof the house."

"I guess so." Nick said with a smile.

………….TBC…………PLEASE REVIEW!!! (i know this chapter is a little short but i just didn't want to leave you guys at a cliffy)!!Should I make the next chapter Sara and Nick telling the team or should I just jump to the wedding day? What do you guys think?


End file.
